Eternal Life
by Starmidnight
Summary: Can we alter our fate or are we doomed to walk a predetermined path? That is the question that haunts Alyssa Johnson as she walks through her eternal life, trying to discover if it is a blessing or a curse.


Can we alter our fate or are we doomed to walk a predetermined path? That was the question that flashed across my mind as I ran from him, my right hand trying to hold in my life's blood. The wound burned and I wondered what kind of poison the blade was coated with before he attacked me with it. Never before had I ran, I always stood my ground and fought, I always won. But the fear of death was never there before... and the other one, where is he, I had scoffed at him when he said that he would protect me. He told me that he would save me and I laughed, I wish I hadn't now, I wish that I had let that icy exterior drop just once to show him how I truly felt. Finally I can't run anymore and I drop to me knees, my left hand trying to find purchase as I continue to try and scurry away from him. But he is too quick and too strong, I look up into his eyes and did the one thing nobles never do, I cry. Seeing no recognition there I turn my head away from the eyes that will haunt me for the rest of eternity, calling to the man who stood above me in a horse voice. "Please...father...don't." I cried out as he swooped down to plunge the knife into my breast, killing me for the love of one man. My name is Alyssa Johnson and I am of Clan Ventrue and one day this city will reside in my power, the title and position of Prince will be mine to uphold. But first I will tell you how I came to this place and time, the things that made me who I am today.

I was born in Louisville, Kentucky back in 1834, before the Civil war ripped our country apart. My parents had been told by doctors that my mother was barren and would never be able to give my father a child. But they must have been wrong for I was born on a rainy night in July, my first shrill cries making my normally stoic father smile. Though he had hoped for a male heir he loved me from the first time he laid his dark eyes on my face, funny really that the first thing I saw in life would also be the last many years down the road. But that day we knew none of that, only joy and love as the entire dukedom under my fathers rule celebrated my birth. I was raised like any other daughter of a nobleman, though with more care then most. My parents were not meant to have another child so I was protected as if I was glass to make sure that I lived to continue my father's legacy. Though sensitivity to light made it difficult for me to go outside, and I was never allowed to go out unless my skin was covered. Once I reached the age of sixteen and my limited schooling was done it was time for me to make my debut in society and begin my search for a suitor to one day marry and take over for my father after his death. I was well loved by all I met, for some reason I drew people to me. I seemed to have an air of kindness about me, even though I always kept the icy exterior of a noble firmly in place. For a few years I search through the suitors, turning them all away for man were only trying to find a way to repay their gaming debts and would ruin my fathers lands. But one day I met him at a ball, and I fell for him the first time I looked into his eyes.

His name was William and I had never seen anyone more beautiful in my life, his hazel eyes held centuries of wisdom though I didn't realize it at the time. I only knew that when I looked into them I was lost. His dark black hair curled carelessly around his face, teasing the collar of his emerald doublet; yes to this day I can still recall what he wore though I have forgotten many other things over the years. That first smile melted the ice around my heart that I had built up through my life, but I couldn't let that weakness be shown as I was introduced to him. Our first meeting went well and soon we were finding excuses to meet each night, our love growing stronger with each meeting. But rumors were beginning to surround William, rumors of why he only appeared at night and the disappearances of the slaves that belonged to him. I disregarded all of them as jealous rumors begun by my other suitors so that my father wouldn't approve my marriage to William. One night William came to me, his eyes wide with fear as if he had seen a ghost, taking my hands in his he told me of a vision that he had had. A vision of my death at my fathers hand, but I refused to believe him, my father had always loved me and we were close. I hadn't realized that over the months that I had been spending time with William that a rift had begun between my father and me that would soon rip my family apart.

As the rumors spread further throughout the city I began to hear cries for William's blood and he warned me to leave, telling me that he would always be there to protect me. I scoffed at him then and I have regretted it ever since, wishing that I had believed him perhaps then I would never have become the monster that I am today. As the town began working itself into frenzy, preparing to storm William's home I ran to my father to plead with him not to believe the lies. But it was too late; my father believed it all and he also believed that I had been taken under Williams spell and that there was only one way to free me. My eyes widened as I saw the flash of the fire glinting off of the dagger in my fathers hand only moments before it plunged into my breast and I stumbled back against the wall in shock. Raising my hand to try and stop my blood from leaving me I pushed off of the wall and began stumbling away from my father.


End file.
